vongopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Exar
center I'm too sexy for my body... :Exar po sithyjsku na chwilę przed opuszczeniem własnego ciała right|thumb|Oto i Exar - jak zawsze seksowny aż po same dziąsła Exar - to buntowniczy i ciekawski Rycerz Jedi, który przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Ulicy, dostał w zęby, wściekł się i został Mrocznym Lordem Sithów. Wynalazca i archeolog-amator. Właściciel sieci salonów tatuażu. Exar-Chan - dzieciństwo i wczesna młodość left|thumb|250px|Exar-Chan - ofiara [[Mobbing|mobbingu]] Niewiele wiadomo o dzieciństwie i młodości Exara. Zanim rozpoczął szkolenie w sekcie Jedi był wielką beksą i kozłem ofiarnym dla kolegów z podwórka, którzy regularnie spuszczali mu manto wykorzystując fakt, że Exar był niski i drobny. Podczas tych zabaw rówieśnicy często udawali, że są Rycerzami Jedi, ratującymi wszechświat przed złem. Historycy czasów Exara dopatrują się w tych traumatycznych przeżyciach motywów późniejszego przejścia Exara na Ciemną Stronę. Kiedy Exar miał 4 lata, jego potencjał Mocy wykrył Mistrz Jedi Piccolo i zabrał chłopca ze sobą, by wyszkolić na Jedi. Kiedy mały Exar trafił do grupy szkolących się w tej samej sekcie równolatków, okazało się, że znów jest najniższy. Z tego powodu wszyscy nazywali go "Exar-Chan". Exar nienawidził tego przezwiska i nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie na tyle duży, żeby napluć wszystkim prześladowcom na głowy. Exar-Kun - buntowniczy Jedi right|thumb|250px|Exar-Kun stawia pierwsze kroki na ścieżce, która zawiedzie go na Ciemną Stronę Kiedy Exar nieco podrósł został uczniem Mistrza Vodo-Siosk Baasa wraz z dwójką zacatharzonych uczniów: Crado i Sylvar. Ponieważ Catharowie byli od niego więksi w dalszym ciagu nazywali go "Exar-Chan". W końcu doprowadzony do ostateczności Exar miał tego dosyć i podczas pojedynku spuścił im lanie. Ostatecznie otoczenie musiało pogodzić się z tym, że mały Exar dorasta. Póki co jednak młodzieniec musiał zadowolić się grzecznościowym określeniem "Kun", gdyż był za młody, by zwracać się do niego per "Exar-San". Jak wszyscy młodzi Exar był niezwykle ciekawski. I to właśnie ta ciekawość przywiodła go do zguby. Pewnej nocy wykradł swojemu Mistrzowi Holocron myśląc, że Mistrz trzyma tam pornole, których uczniom nie wolno było oglądać. Zamiast tego dowiedział się o istnieniu starożytnego zakonu Sithów. Zaintrygowany Exar obadał sprawę i doszedł do wniosku, że Jedi wykazują w tej kwestii karygodne niedbalstwo, gdyż całą energię i rządowe granty finansowe z Republiki poświęcają na wykopaliska dotyczące ich własnej historii. Młodzieniec postanowił naprawić to niedopatrzenie i zapisał się na studia archeologiczne. Niestety po pierwszym semestrze oblał egzamin praktyczny z machania łopatą, przeprowadzany na Onderonie przez Mistrza Arcę Jetha. W odwecie Exar zwędził Mistrzowi dokumenty wydobyte z grobowca Freedona Nadda, zastępując je papierem śniadaniowym z napisem "Mistrz Arca jest gópi", a sam, kierując się zdobytą mapą wyruszył na Korriban. Podczas badań grobowców Lordów Sithów stwierdził, że to wszystko lipa i nie wiadomo właściwie, o co tyle hałasu. Zniesmaczony postanowił tylko coś przegryźć i wracać do Mistrza Baasa. Kiedy jadł, talerzyk nagle zaczął się obracać. Starożytni Lordowie Sithów usiłowali się z nim skontaktować, ale Exar długo nie mógł się połapać, czego chcą. W końcu miał tego dość, bo nie dawali mu spokojnie zjeść (a gdy Exar był głodny stawał się zły - na tej podstawie przypuszcza się zresztą, że Exar mógł być Polakiem) i rzucił talerzem o ścianę jednej ze świątyń. W ten sposób dokonał pierwszego ze swych dwóch wielkich wynalazków - odkrył Latający Talerz, ale nie miał czasu się tym nacieszyć, bo przypadkiem trafił w mechanizm autodestrukcji świątyni, która dosłownie zwaliła mu się na głowę z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza obejmujacym m.in. mumie Lordów Sithów i nadgniłe arrasy. Obiad rzecz jasna przepadł do reszty wraz ze wszystkimi racjami żywnościowymi, jakie Exar miał ze sobą. W tym momencie był już tak wściekły, że nie potrafił myśleć logicznie ani używać Jasnej Strony Mocy. Kiedy więc podstępny duch Freedona Nadda ukazał mu wizję pieczonego kurczaka z frytkami i zasmażki, Exar nie wytrzymał i użył Ciemnej Strony by się uwolnić i ruszyć na poszukiwanie jadła. Faktem jest jednak, że nie uczynił tego bez wewnętrznej walki. Świadectwem tego był jego pełen bólu (brzucha) okrzyk odebrany poprzez Moc przez Mistrza Baasa: "Przebacz mi Mistrzu, ale muszę jeść!!!" (wg. alternatywnych źródeł tekst ten miał brzmieć: "Przebacz mi Mistrzu, ale muszę żyć!!!", ale rozbieżności da się wyjaśnić poprzez odwołanie do popularnych podówczas tekstów Jedi mówiących o tym, że żyjemy, aby jeść). Przejście na Ciemną Stronę Duch Freedona Nadda odgonił wszystko, co na Korriban nadawało do upolowania i zjedzenia, po czym nakłonił Exara, by udał się na Yavin IV, gdzie aż kłębiło się od smakowitego życia. Zdesperowany Exar posłuchał. Na Yavinie (kiedy już się najadł) ponownie obudziła się jego pasja archeologa i chęć eksploracji odkrytych tam zrujnowanych budowli. W przejściu pomiędzy ruinami dwóch budynków panował nieznośny upał, więc Exar postanowił przejść na Ciemną Stronę Ulicy (niektórzy badacze spierają się, że chodziło o Ciemną Stronę Ulica, ale byłby to oczywisty anachronizm). W tamtejszych ciemnościach czaił się sithowy pomiot w postaci Massassich, którzy uznali, że Exar nada się jak znalazł na porządną ofiarę. Kiedy tylko błędny Rycerz Jedi zorientował się, że znów ma być ofiarą (choć może nie tyle losu, co Massassich) powróciła jego trauma z dzieciństwa i znęcający się nad nim bezlitośnie udający Jedi "koledzy". W jego oczach Massassi, koledzy i Jedi zlali się w jedno. Złapał pierwszą rzecz, która nawinęła mu się pod rękę i wyglądała jak broń - traf chciał, że nie był to zwykły kastet, którym mógłby powybijać Massassim siekacze, tylko potężny amulet Sithów. Gdy Exar go założył i piorun z nieba go nie spalił, Massassi uznali go za swojego pana. Exarowi bardzo się to spodobało, gdyż w końcu ktoś zaczął tytułować go "Exar-San". To też ostatecznie przypieczętowało jego przejście na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Exar-San - Lord Sithów left|thumb|250px|Exar-San - Lord Sithów i [[Wróg republiczny|wróg republiczny nr 1]]Podporządkowawszy sobie Massassich Exar postanowił zemścić się na pozostałych osobach, które mu podpadły: kolegach z podwórka i Jedi. Tak się złożyło, że duża część rzeczonych kolegów porobiła w międzyczasie kariery polityczne i zajmowała ważne stanowiska we władzach Republiki. W związku z tym Republika stała się wrogiem numer 1 Exara i wzajemnie. Do współpracy w dziele niszczenia Republiki i Jedi Exar wciągnął innego ex-zakonnika Ulica Qel-Dromę oraz młodzieżówkę Jedi, tzw. "skrzydło reformatorskie" Zakonu. Pod mrocznym wpływem równie mrocznego Lorda młodzi reformatorzy szybko przemianowali się na młodych rewolucjonistów i zabrali się do przeprowadzania w Zakonie sanacji, czyli oczyszczenia, czyli mówiąc prościej czystki. Na dobry początek próbowali przekonać swoich starych Mistrzów do poddania się eutanazji, a kiedy to nie poskutkowało przerzucili się na na Pavulon oraz systemy PAL i SIEKAM. Następnie Exar opracował sprytny plan przejęcia władzy w Republice. Wysłał Ulica Qel-Dromę z częścią armii Sithów, by zaatakowali Coruscant. Zgodnie z planem Ulic został pokonany, uwięziony i wytoczono mu proces przed Senatem Galaktycznym. Wtedy Exar odwołał się do prawa międzyplanetarnego, które stanowiło, że Qel-Droma, jako poddany jurysdykcji Sithów (czyli de facto samego Exara), nie może odpowiadać przed republikańskim sądem i zażądał jego ekstradycji. Senat rzecz jasna odmówił. Exar tylko na to czekał. Potraktował ten incydent jako casus belli i z resztą sił, w tym większą częścią Bractwa Sithów najechał stolicę Republiki. Spokojnie (jak to na wojnie) wparował do gmachu Senatu podczas trwania procesu i korzystając z najlepszych wzorców pewnej młodej lekarki "wyrżnął" całą kupę Jedi (m.in. swojego byłego Mistrza Vodo-Siosk Baasa) i senatorów, w tym Najwyższego Kanclerza. Reformy Exara Uporawszy się z tym Exar zabrał się za odnowę (moralną i nie tylko) Republiki. Ukrócił pieniactwo i korupcję w Senacie - wraz z głowami naczelnych krętaczy i malwersantów (z których większość dziwnym trafem była jego dawnymi kolegami z podwórka). Wprowadził program "Zero Tolerancji", w ramach którego zaczął czyścić szeregi rządzących z Murzynów, Robali i innych elementów wrogich rasowo. Przeznaczył duże środki finansowe na renowację zabytków, żeby Coruscant wreszcie zaczęło wyglądać jak stolica, a nie jak slumsy, popierał rozwój architektury i sztuki (z jego inicjatywy powstał m.in. rozległy kompleks światyń na Yavinie IV) i ufundował stypendium swojego imienia dla młodych, zdolnych archeologów. Mimo nawału obowiązków pamiętał też o sprawach drobnych, acz istotnych dla codziennego życia obywateli. Wprowadził np. surowe kary dla osób, które nie sprzątały z trawników kup swoich psów. Jedynie Psy Sithów mogły załatwiać się gdzie chciały, ale w owym czasie było ich jeszcze bardzo niewiele. Dzięki temu już wkrótce skwery i place miast jak galaktyka długa i szeroka lśniły czystością, a właściciele kotów, kanarków i krokodyli, a także osoby nie trzymające żadnych zwierząt domowych (oprócz ew. męża/żony) błogosławili imię Lorda Exara i mówili, że oto zaprawdę powrócił Złoty Wiek. Exar był także wielkim rzecznikiem swobody gospodarczej i równych szans dla wszystkich. Podjął bezwzględną walkę z przywilejami podatkowymi dla wielkich sieci handlowych, czym zaskarbił sobie wśród nich wielu wrogów. Szczególnie nienawistnie odnosili się do Lorda przedstawiciele sieci Nomi. Należąca do zarządu spółki Nomi Sunrider wraz z przedstawicielami innych gigantów handlowych - Lidla Moonrakera, Tesco Starchasera i Obim Dawntreadera, uknuła spisek mający na celu zgładzenie Exara. Również zaplute karły reakcji w postaci resztek starego Zakonu Jedi i biurokratów Republiki nie ustawały w wysiłkach, by zdyskredytować Lorda Sithów i przeszkodzic mu w dokończeniu reform. Udało się im nawet porwać z ulicy Ulica Qel-Dromę, druha Exara i odciąć go od Mocy, a kiedy przymusowa abstynencja dostatecznie go wyczerpała, wyciągnąć od niego dane na temat położenia głównej bazy Exara - czwartego księżyca Yavina. Rokosz Sunrider i koniec Nowego Złotego Wieku Sithów right|thumb|Zdradzony Exar-Kun by przetrwać musiał zmienić się w Domo-Kuna I Lord Sithów dupa, gdy Jedajów kupa. :Exar podczas ataku bandy Nomi Sunrider na Yavin IV Wykorzystując zdobyte w ten niecny sposób informacje Nomi Sunrider i jej banda zaskoczyli Exara, gdy ten oddawał się samotnemu kontemplowaniu w największej z yavińskich świątyń. Mimo całej swej potęgi Exar nie był w stanie obronić się przed tyloma przeciwnikami naraz. Wobec tego zdecydował się na desperackie rozwiązanie - postanowił wyjść z siebie, stanąć obok i zacząć trzaskać drzwiami. Miał nadzieję, że Jedi przestraszą się duchów i uciekną. Wtedy Exar mógłby połaczyć się z Mocą, ale nie sposobem głupich Jedi, tylko zachowując swoją świadomość i stając się duszą, sercem i sumieniem kosmosu. Niestety nic z tego nie wyszło. Nomi Sunrider stwierdziła, że trzaskanie drzwiami to tylko efekt przeciągu (nie sposób pojąć jak osoba tak dalece niewrażliwa na wyższą rzeczywistość mogła zostac Rycerzem Jedi!), a napastnicy odcięli Exarowi drogę do kuchni, gdzie przechowywał %Moc% (i zioło) konieczne do przeprowadzenia operacji połączenia z wszechświatem. Następnie otoczyli Sitha murem (w pisanych potem kłamliwych poematach opiewających czyny Nomi Sunrider nazwano to "Murem Światła", by zatuszować całą ohydę tego postępku) i tak zostawili, żeby umarł z głodu i odlecieli (zwraca tu uwagę ich nieludzkie okrucieństwo, wcale nie mniejsze niż to, jakie wcześniej okazał Exarowi Freedon Nadd). Niedocenili jednak siły doprowadzonego na skraj śmierci głodowej Exara. Kiedy żołądek zaczął przyrastać mu do kręgosłupa zdołał przywołać dość Ciemnej Strony Mocy, żeby wydostać się z więzienia swego ciała. Niestety jego duch nie dał rady opuścić księżyca Yavina i zmuszony był wtopić się w mury Wielkiej Świątyni. 40x100 lat samotności left|thumb|Uwięziony Kun rozpalał się w nienawiści A mury runą, runą, runą i pogrzebią stary świat... :Piosenka ułożona przez ducha Exara podczas lat samotności Przez cztery tysiąclecia Exar przebywał samotny i zapomniany, uwięziony w murach Światyni. Na początku wpadł tam przelotnie Ulic Qel-Droma, ale był na odwyku, a bez Mocy nie był w stanie usłyszeć wołania dawnego przyjaciela i mentora. Potem duch Exara zaczął wymyślać sobie różne rozrywki, żeby nie umrzeć z nudów. Przenikał na czas przez wszystkie ściany Świątyni, układał piosenki i zagadki i planował napisanie książki kucharskiej dla duchów. Zaprzyjaźnił się z wiszącym w holu budowli obrazem Dziada, z którym bardzo lubił rozmawiać. Obraz był wspaniałym słuchaczem, nigdy nie przerywał w pół zdania i nie oponował, gdy Exar obrzucał Jedi bluzgami. Uaaa, jak ja nie cierpię abstynentów! :Duch Exara o pozbawionych %Mocy% Rebeliantach Pewnego dnia po wielu, wielu latach, na Yavinie pojawiła się banda osobników, wśród których nie było ani jednego Jedi. Exar najpierw bardzo się ucieszył, że oto w końcu będzie miał jakieś miłe towarzystwo. Niestety bardzo szybko przekonał się, że fakt iż nikt z Rebeliantów (gdyż to właśnie ci terroryści zawitali do systemu Yavina) nie potrafi używać Mocy sprawia, że nie może do nich dotrzeć. Wkrótce potem zorientował się też, że chcieliby oni aby Jedi, którzy (o błogosławiony dniu!) zostali w końcu wytępieni przez Sithów, znowu się odrodzili. W tym momencie Exar obraził się na gości i poszedł spać. W związku z tym zupełnie przegapił pojawienie się na Yavinie IV wrażliwego na Moc (popijawy z Deak'iem, Windy'm i Fixerem w Anchorhead zrobiły swoje) Luke'a Skywalkera. Kto wie, jak potoczyłyby się losy wszechświata, gdyby Exar otoczył młodego wieśniaka opieką, zanim stary, zielony gnom Yoda do reszty go zdeprawował? Walka o rząd dusz (11 ABY) right|thumb|Exar kusi jednego ze studentów [[Praxeum na Yavin IV]] W roku 11 ABY Skywalker powrócił na Yavin IV, żeby założyć tam swoje Praxeum Jedi. Oczywiście nie spytał Exara o zgodę ani nie zapłacił mu czynszu z tytułu użytkowania jego Świątyni. Wobec tego duch Exara uznał, że ma święte prawo bronić swojej własności przed intruzami, zwłaszcza takimi, którzy bezczelnie go oczerniali. Tyczyło się to zwłaszcza niejakiej Tionny, która odgrzebała gdzieś kłamliwe pieśni propagandowe z czasów Nomi Sunrider i karmiła tym jadem pozostałych uczniów. W trosce o niezafałszowywanie historii Exar postanowił przekazać młodym Jedi swoją wersje wydarzeń. Jako pośrednika wybrał najpierw Gantorisa, ale kiedy ten go obraził nazywając Ciemnym Mężczyzną (język nieco się zmienił przez te 4000 lat i Exar myślał, że Gantoris wyzywa go od Murzynów) spalił go na węgiel. Następnie zainteresował się nowym nabytkiem Akademii - Kypem Durronem, który swoją buntowniczą naturą przypominał Exarowi jego samego w młodym wieku. Zaczął uczyć chłopaka historii, a także technik starożytnych Sithów, a potem pomógł w pokonaniu Luke'a Skywalkera, który niczym pies ogrodnika odmawiał uczniom wiedzy, z której sam nie miał odwagi korzystać. Niestety, kiedy Kyp odleciał, by oczyścić galaktykę z imperialnych lordów zaprzepaszczających do reszty dziedzictwo Imperatora i by przywrócić w Republice prawo i sprawiedliwość, na Yavinie pozostał największy zbrodniarz tej epoki, Corran Horn. Do spółki z pozostałymi omotanymi przez kłamstwa Skywalkera uczniami zniszczył ducha Exara, a potem, by zyskać pewność, że nikt juz nie dojdzie historycznej prawdy o Złotym Wieku jego panowania, zniszczył jego pomnik i Świątynię (była to straszna podłość i wandalizm, ale w przyszłości Horn dopuścił się rzeczy jeszcze straszliwszej - zamordował kolejną nadzieję świata, pierwsze wcielenie Shedao Shaia). Pozbawiony wsparcia duchowego ze strony Exara Kyp Durron załamał się i poddał Hanowi Solo, a galaktyka ponownie na wiele lat pogrążyła się w mroku. Ciekawostki Każdy kij ma dwa końce. :Exar dokonując wiekopomnego wynalazku podwójnego miecza świetlnego *Największym wynalazkiem Exara oprócz Latającego Talerza był miecz świetlny o podwójnym ostrzu. Konstrukcja ta stała się inspiracją dla wielu Sithów, np. Dartha Maula, a także, wbrew intencjom Exara, który nie zdążył opatentować wynalazku, Jedi - np. Bastili Shan. *Pomnik Exara na Yavinie IV przetrwał 4000 lat, podczas gdy pomnik Palpatine'a na Coruscant mniej niż 24. Kategoria: Jedi Kategoria: Mroczni Jedi Kategoria: Sithowie Kategoria: Mroczni Lordowie Kategoria: Archeolodzy Kategoria: Wynalazcy Kategoria: Artykuły Koszerne